


妄想

by Yuanhan_Xiahou



Category: Red Army choir, 红旗歌舞团
Genre: Delusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuanhan_Xiahou/pseuds/Yuanhan_Xiahou
Summary: 大概就是一直暗戳戳喜欢萨切纽克的基里洛夫的一场春梦





	妄想

尼古拉·尼古拉耶维奇·基里洛夫的指挥风格常常被人们称赞十分硬朗——这是他在勘察加半岛服役的那几年中锻炼出来的。但是，基里洛夫一向很少提及自己的那段服役经历，那几年苏联刚刚解体，条件艰苦自然是免不了的，而在几乎只有男性士兵的孤岛上，会发生什么，不言而喻。

后来他终于得以离开黑海舰队，被调去了红旗歌舞团，在那里他重遇了自己的恩师伊戈尔·伊万诺维奇·拉耶夫斯基，以及师弟根纳季·谢纳丰托维奇·萨切纽克。萨切纽克是个幸运的人，1991年从莫斯科柴可夫斯基国立音乐学院军事指挥系毕业之后，就一直留院工作，直到后来被调往红旗歌舞团，再到现在成为歌舞团的新一任团长兼艺术总监，一路顺风顺水。真是个幸运的人，基里洛夫心想。

自从他们开始共事以来，尽管出于一点鄙夷和嫉妒，他对于每天向他问好“日安”的师弟总是回应得冷漠，但当他不在的时候，他的脑海中会不由自主地浮现出萨切纽克的身影，尤其是在酒精放松了他神经的警戒的时候，就像今天，他又想起那蓝色的燕尾服，略微灰白的头发，细长的指挥棒，虽然他的身材不高，但是却有着舞者般的，那些训练着把脚尖绷起来的人一样的身材，如果萨切纽克曾在那个令人绝望的小岛上服役过，还会像现在那样快活，像个古典时代的歌者一般，这样时常不自知的到处散发个人魅力吗？真该掀起他的燕尾服，脱下他的裤子，狠狠地干进去的。

于是萨切纽克不再只是浮现在基里洛夫的脑海里了，他站在基里洛夫的面前，穿着蓝色的燕尾服，手中轻握着那根细长的指挥棒。

“格尼亚，你不应该来这里。”

基里洛夫很少笑，但此刻，他的脸上拉出一个难看的笑容。

“那您呢，为什么一个人在这里喝苦酒？外面多热闹，舞团的小姑娘们也好看。如果你不喜欢小姑娘的话，也有小伙子呐……”他语气轻佻，走到他面前，夺了基里洛夫的厚底小方杯，但也不急着喝，只是拿着那杯子在他面前晃。

“还回来。”基里洛夫甚至没有挪一下，只是瞪着萨切纽克，酒精让他喉咙的声音有些嘶哑，萨切纽克应该能感到压迫感，然后就会结束他愚蠢的搭讪，灰溜溜地回到人堆里去。但是他没有，他仿佛没有读出一点点空气中危险的气息，反而越靠越近。他弯下了腰，让自己的视线和岔腿坐在椅子上的基里洛夫持平，“我只是在关心你，”然后，很自然地，仿佛只是想让自己和基里洛夫对视着说话不那么辛苦，他把臀部挨到了椅子的扶手上，侧身坐着，一只手撑在靠垫上，一只手仍然拿着酒杯，半满的，透明的伏特加在里面摇晃，他把它递到了他的唇边，“喏，还你。”

他这样的坐姿仿佛就像一个附属品，像古罗马宴会里的娼妓——何况他还在劝酒。他瞪着他，萨切纽克脸上浮现出很淡的，狡黠的笑容，仿佛他真的是一个关心他的好同志，无辜又善良——但他明明是个婊子，一个等人干的娼妓……这么想着，基里洛夫拿过了酒杯，猛地灌给了萨切纽克，是该掀起他的燕尾服，脱下他的裤子，狠狠地干进去的。

实际上支撑着萨切纽克整个身子的只有他撑在椅背上的手，失去平衡的他掉到了基里洛夫的怀里。第一口他呛到了，但是接下来的酒液他都吞了下去，基里洛夫看着他的喉结上下动着，莫名其妙地觉得这动作分外色情。

只是这好像都在萨切纽克的意料之中，喝完了那杯基里洛夫强灌给他的酒后，他轻轻地叹口气，带着某种歌曲般的颤音。萨切纽克在他的面前坐了下来，解开自己的裤子，本应握着指挥棒的手，握上了自己的阴茎。一声声轻不可闻的叹息从他嘴里传出，疲软的阴茎在基里洛夫的注视下逐渐勃起。敞开的蓝色燕尾服与马甲，白色的衬衫，黑色的浓密胸毛。然而基里洛夫想到很快黑色的胸毛就会缠绕上白色的浊液，那会破坏美感。他捡起地上的那根细长的指挥棒——他和萨切纽克都曾无数次握过的东西——对准萨切纽克的尿道口插了下去。

萨切纽克的身体随着基里洛夫的动作颤抖着，疼痛与细微的快感缠绕在一起，从他的阴茎，到脊椎，一路传递到大脑皮层。他需要释放，但是指挥棒堵住了令他登上巅峰的路。他纠结的表情让基里洛夫甚至在一瞬间产生了怜悯的情绪，然而这一切都是假的，基里洛夫劝说自己。

他抬起萨切纽克的脚——上面还套着黑色的袜子，这挑起了基里洛夫莫名的冲动。他把萨切纽克的脚放在自己的阴茎上，用力按下去。足交，他需要萨切纽克满足他的欲望。

颤抖着的双脚足弓处微微弯曲，模仿着本应由双手来完成的动作。然而脚毕竟没有手的灵敏，基里洛夫伸手握住那双脚。袜子上的绒毛划过阴茎上敏感的肉，还有那微微用力的踩踏，那感觉似乎比用双手更令人兴奋。

白色的浊液喷射在黑色的袜子上，犹如一幅色彩不协调的油画。一切都已准备就绪，萨切纽克张开大腿，高高挺立的阴茎里还插着那根细长的指挥棒，而腿间的隐秘之处也正在急不可耐地向基里洛夫发出邀请。

理智已经远离了基里洛夫，再次勃起的阴茎粗暴的进入萨切纽克的身体。基里洛夫想，自己大概是疯了，难道自己不是对萨切纽克怀有那么一点鄙夷与嫉妒的吗？然而此时的他，却在这里，和萨切纽克——不管是真的还是假的——做着不道德的事情。

在基里洛夫听来如同歌曲一般的叹息从萨切纽克的嘴中传出，最后叹息渐渐变成哀求、恳求。怜悯的情绪一下充斥了基里洛夫的内心，当他一伸手拔出那根插在萨切纽克尿道里的细长的指挥棒时，紧随而出的是一股又一股的白色浊液——萨切纽克脸上的表情变得越发纠结，但是基里洛夫清楚这纠结和刚刚的纠结意义完全不同。

“格尼亚...格尼亚...”

他开始无意识的呼唤萨切纽克的名字，然后用尽全力顶到萨切纽克的最深处，把自己一切龌龊的欲望都发泄在里面。

眼前的人忽而消失不见，只剩基里洛夫掌心的一摊浊液。


End file.
